Cirno (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Cirno is an agile character with access to both an air throw and a glide, as well as the ability to freeze opponents with Frozen Technique, Ice Fairy Sculpture and the Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" level 3 spellcard; that being said, Cirno's damage output isn't particularly high, something which is compounded by Ice Fairy Sculpture being a great way to start combos off a good punish but also taking a heavy toll on the damage dampener, reducing the impact of said 'free combo'. Features *Cirno is the only character to possess a crouch walk. *One of only two characters that can glide while airborne, the other being Kanako Yasaka. *One of four characters to possess an air grab, the others being Mima, Reimu Hakurei and Yuuka Kazami. *''Crouching Medium Punch'' is an anti-air projectile that can potentially make it harder for opponents to approach, while also being the most reliable way to knock a multi-air dashing Kanako and Flight Mode Mima out of the air. *The character has three moves that can temporarily freeze an opponent, effectively locking them in place and preventing them from performing any action until they've escaped; of these moves, Frozen Technique and Icicle Fairy Sculpture can be escaped out of by mashing the direction buttons, while Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" cannot be escaped out of. Pros *Highly agile with great mobility across the board. *Small hurtboxes make evading opponent's attacks a bit easier. *Gets high mileage off of baiting and punishing opponents, especially if they can be frozen. *''Aerial Medium Attack'' is a good poke, making it one of the best ways to approach opponents. *''Ice Shot'' beats out all other non-beam projectiles in a projectile vs. projectile war. *The character has access to a potent trapping move in the form of Icicle Fairy Sculpture. *''Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado"'' is an excellent reversal that covers both sides of Cirno, allowing her to punish attempts to cross her up. *''Ice Clump "Great Crusher"'' covers a lot of Cirno's weaknesses, being her most damaging move with a beneficial counterhit bonus in the form of significantly increased damage, as well as a large hitbox and good anti-air potential. Cons *The character has a below average Life value. *Cirno is highly susceptible to corner pressure, as she has no teleport or ranged pokes pokes to fight back against it, her reversal is strapped to a Power requirement, and her Guard Cancel Counter is the least damaging in the game. *The character has a very poor keepaway game, as she struggles to prevent all but the slowest opponents from advancing on her, due to the minimal knockback on her projectiles. *The crouch walk is mostly useless, as not only is it ineffective at gaining much ground in a reasonable time frame, Cirno also has no charge moves to take advantage of it; furthermore, the game has no grounded projectile moves that the crouch walk's hurtbox can slip under. *In most cases, air dashing over projectiles is better than gliding, as Cirno's fast air dash allows her to punish projectile users during the recovery frames of their move, whereas the glide is usually too slow for this. *Cirno has an extremely poor counterhit game, owing to most attacks being weak, multi-hitting (where only the first hit gets the bonuses), offering no benefits to the character, or being projectile moves (which are unable to cause counterhits). *A lot of Cirno's faster Normals have low ranges; conversely, most ranged Normals have slow startups. *Cirno only has two moves that need to be blocked low, as Crouching Medium Attack has no blocking restrictions. *Both Melee Specials have little or negative priority and can easily be beaten out. *The Icicle Shot projectiles on the version having tiny hitboxes allows a select few characters to avoid them just by crouching. *The first two active frames of Icicle Sword only cover directly above and behind Cirno, essentially giving the move four more frames of startup until the hitbox moves around to cover a more favourable position at Cirno's front. *Trapping an opponent in an Icicle Fairy Sculpture does no damage to them, but still applies significant proration. *''Ice Charge'' has very little practical use, as it's outclassed as a combo tool by Icicle Shot and Icicle Sword, outclassed as a movement option by Cirno's raw speed, and is too slow overall for its projectile invulnerability to be taken advantage of when Cirno has better ways to get around projectiles. *''Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"'' has to be spaced properly for it to connect with an opponent, as it will only do so at a certain range. *The Power-consuming Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado" is the character's only effective reversal. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |18|0|0.98|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |18x3|0|0.96x3|20x3|10x3 | | }} | |63|0|0.85|90|45 | | }} + | |27|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |18x3|3x3|0.95x3|20x3|10x3 |Properties= |Notes=Spawns three projectiles that last until they hit a target or go offscreen. | | }} + | |63|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |36|0|0.92|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |45|0|0.9|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |72|0|0.85|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |72|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |72|0|0.8|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] to extend hitbox duration. | | }} + | |18x4|0|0.94x4|30x4|15x4 |Requirements= |Notes=Can only hit up to four times. | | }} 'Throws' + / / | |81|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= Ground version: Aerial version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | | }} + + / / | |81|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= Ground version: Aerial version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |63|12|0.85| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~10f | }} | |19x3~6|2x3~6|0.95x3~6 | |10x3~6 |Properties= version: |Notes=Fires three projectiles by default. Fires up to six projectiles with maximum mash extension. |Version=1 | and 3 projectiles|14|15+|28|56|-3|-6}} and 4 projectiles|14|22+|31|66|-6|-9}} and 5 projectiles|14|29+|34|76|-9|-12}} and 6 projectiles|14|36+|37|86|-12|-15}} 3 projectiles|17|15+|27|58|-2|-5}} 4 projectiles|17|22+|30|68|-5|-8}} 5 projectiles|17|29+|33|78|-8|-11}} 6 projectiles|17|36+|36|88|-11|-14}} | }} | | version: version: version: | version: version: version: | / | }} | |Properties= |Version=1 | |6|2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(6)4|29|75|D|-11}} |9|2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(6)4|29|82|D|-11}} |12|2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(6)4|29|89|D|-11}} | }} | |45|9|0.75| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Hitbox placement varies with button pressed. Freezes opponent. Frozen opponents can mash directional buttons to escape. | | version| | version| | version}}}} | |0|N/A|0.75| |20 |Properties= and versions: |Notes=Spawns a clone that freezes an opponent on contact with it. Destroys non-beam projectiles that make contact with it. Frozen opponents can mash directional buttons to escape. Clone disappears upon making contact with an opponent or opposing projectile, if Cirno uses Icicle Fairy Sculpture again, or after 120 frames of the clone being active. |Version=1 | |9|1~120|36|45|N/A|N/A}} |12|1~120|36|48|N/A|N/A}} |15|1~120|36|51|N/A|N/A}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~13f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~7f. | version| | version| | version}}}} |Ground version: Aerial version: | version: 54 version: 63 version: 72 Followup attack: 54| version: 11 version: 13 version: 15 Followup attack: 9|0.85 Followup attack: 0.8 | Followup attack: |40 Followup attack: 20 |Properties= Followup attack: |Notes= and versions: for followup attack |Version=1 | |12|9|19|40|D|-6}} |15|15|18|48|D|-11}} |17|20|17|54|D|-15}} |12|9|--|--|D|--}} |15|15|--|--|D|--}} |17|20|--|--|D|--}} |Framenotes= version: projectile invulnerability 13f~21f. version: projectile invulnerability 16f~30f. version: projectile invulnerability 18f~37f. | }} 'Spellcards' | |18x20|2x20|0.95x20| |15x20 |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} | |18x20|2x20|0.96x20| |15x20 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~15f. | }} / | |342|63|1| |600 |Properties= |Requirements=''Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Notes=Freezes opponent. | | }} / | |414|83|0.6| |600 |Requirements=''Ice Clump "Great Crusher"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} 'Others' ] |Requirements= |Notes=Can only be done after reaching peak of jump. [ ] or [ ] to alter horizontal movement.}} ] or [ ] |Notes=Shortens Cirno's hitbox, allowing her to sneak under certain attacks.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Cirno Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Characters with an Air Grab Category:Characters with a Glide